


Don't go, not yet.

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Funeral, Living Together, M/M, Wedding, just a bit of the other paladins, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "Lance! For Pete's sake, just come out!" Keith yelled, fiddling with the car keys. "We'll be late..." He muttered and shifted from foot to foot nervously, knocking on their bathroom door again and again."I've already come out, if I didn't, this relationship would have been very weird, don't you think?" Lance chuckled and brushed his hair. He unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom.





	Don't go, not yet.

29/5, afternoon

"Lance! For Pete's sake, just come out!" Keith yelled, fiddling with the car keys. "We'll be late..." He muttered and shifted from foot to foot nervously, knocking on their bathroom door again and again.  
"I've already come out, if I didn't, this relationship would have been very weird, don't you think?" Lance chuckled and brushed his hair. He unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Lance was wearing an amazing blue suit with a black tie hung around his neck sloppily.  
Keith rolled his eyes, though a small smile found its way onto Keith's face. "Will you ever learn to tie a tie?" He asked and started to tie his tie carefully. "And we were supposed to get out..." He said and looked at his wrist watch. "Fifteen minutes ago." He sighed and straightened Lance's blazer.  
"I don't need to learn how to tie a tie because you know how to," Lance said jokingly and placed a gentle kiss on Keith's lips. "We won't be late, don't worry." He continued and reached for Keith's hand slowly before he took the keys from his hand. "I'm driving today." He smirked lightly and kissed Keith on his cheek.  
Keith shook his head and let out a soft laugh. "Fine, go ahead." He nodded.  
"You look lovely." Lance moved his hand along Keith's sleeve and scanned Keith. Keith was wearing a simple black suit and a red tie.  
Keith blushed slightly and followed Lance outside, he grabbed the keys from a bowl next to the door and locked the door behind him, sliding the keys into his pocket.  
Lance, romantic as always, opened the door for Keith and Keith smiled before he got into the car.

 

3/4, evening  


Lance entered the living room, holding a bunch of letters. He sat down on the couch and rested his head on Keith's shoulder.  
"Keith? Have you brought the mail?" Lance asked, an innocent smile found its way onto Lance's face  
Keith looked up from his laptop and gestured at the letters Lance was holding. "It seems like you brought the mail," he said in a confused tone and looked back at the screen.  
Lance pressed the save button and quickly turned the laptop off. "You were supposed to bring the mail," he muttered.  
"Lance! What the-? I have been working on this for months!" Keith glared at Lance and turned the laptop on, huffing a few words in Korean.  
Lance sighed and brought his hand up to play with Keith's hair a bit. "Sorry babe, I just have some exciting news," he said casually and pulled himself up to peck his cheek.  
That finally made Keith pay attention, he tapped his fingers on the keyboard and looked at Lance curiously. "Well?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Without saying a word, Lance handed Keith one of the closed letters. Keith took the letter and looked at it and then at the Lance questioningly.  
Lance chuckled and sat up as well. "I think you don't understand the concept. You're supposed to open it and read whatever it contains." He said jokingly, looking at Keith impatiently.  
Keith raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly what this is, don't you?" he said with a smile and opened the letter.  
Lance nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course 'I do'." he said, emphasizing the words 'I do'.  
Keith furrowed his eyebrows and took out the invitation that was inside. He looked at it for a few moments, smiling brightly.  
"What do you think?" Lance asked and took the invitation from Keith's hands.  
Keith nodded slightly. "Finally."  
Lance nodded excitedly. "Yeah, finally. 'Please join us for the union of Takashi and Allura'. Uh... The twenty-ninth of May..."  
Keith smiled and took the invitation from Lance's hands before he placed his laptop on the couch, next to Lance. He got up and made his way to the kitchen.  
"I'm not surprised though, they have been engaged for a year." He called from the kitchen, and stuck the invitation to the fridge door, using a small heart shaped magnet.  
"Wow, it's been a year..." Lance sighed and started to read the Word document that Keith worked on.  
Keith nodded, letting out a soft sigh as he watched Lance.

29.5, later this afternoon.

Lance tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, humming a tune. Keith glanced at him with a small smile and then looked back at his phone.  
Lance sighed and reached out to grab Keith's phone. "Ha! Mission accomplished." Lance stated and put the phone in his pants pocket.  
Keith made a surprised noise and scowled. "I'm bored, I have to do something and listening to you humming does not count." he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Lance's answer.  
"What about... We haven't listened to music together in a very long time," he said, turning left. "I have a few new songs on my phone, just wait a sec-" he said and looked at his phone, his eyes off the road for a moment.  
"Lance!" Keith shouted and held the steering wheel, frowning. "Are you an idiot? Eyes on the road!" he muttered and took his hand back once Lance looked back at the road.  
"I'm sorry, you're right," he mumbled and let out a sigh. "Why won't you be in charge of the music, huh?" he suggested and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
Keith's expression softened a bit and he nodded. "That's okay Lance, just be careful," he said softly and looked through his songs. He put on a Twenty One Pilots song and leaned back, enjoying the music.  
Lance wrinkled his nose at Keith's choice and made a puke noise. "TOP again? Why not... I don't know, Beyonce?" he raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road.  
"Because I don't like Beyonce, I like TOP," Keith answered, smirking. "last time you were in charge of the music, this is my turn," he stated and placed the phone between them.  
"Fair enough." Lance nodded and Keith smiled triumphantly.

30.5, morning.

Lance woke up in an unfamiliar bed, he couldn't tell where he was. But he knew one thing; He was in a hospital.  
He sat up and looked around him, trying to find something that would comfort him, perhaps Keith.  
He stretched his hands and froze, something was wrong, very wrong. He pulled the blanket off and stared at the orthopedic cast he didn't know he had.  
He looked around suspiciously before he decided to call a nurse and ask for an explanation.  
He pressed the nurse button and waited impatiently until a nurse showed up and walked into the privet room Lance got.  
"Good morning." She said with a faint smile as she opened the curtains.  
"Yeah, good morning," Lance mumbled as he watched the nurse. "Uh... W-What happened? Where's Keith?" he finally asked the question that had been bothering him from the moment he woke up.  
The faint smile the nurse smiled vanished. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you... Your parents will be here soon." She said quickly and checked his vitals. She fixed him a VR and gave him another faint smile before she walked out, leaving Lance even more confused than before. A cold crawled into Lance's heart, why didn't he get an answer about Keith? Was he more injured than Lance? Where was he?  
Lance chewed on his bottom lip, looking at the small table next to the bed. Lance's phone was on it, the phone seemed a bit damaged. He picked the phone up and turned it on, the battery was dying but it worked. The music app was open, and the last song that was played was 'If Today Was Your Last Day'; Which was one of the only songs both Keith and Lance liked. Lance let out a silent sigh and placed the phone back on the small table.  
Confused, worried, and also exhausted, Lance fell asleep.

10.4, night

Keith sat on the couch, smiling to himself as he finally finished the project he had been working on for a year. It was the very first book he had ever written and he was thrilled.  
"Lance!" He called from the living room and clicked on the save button ten times, just in case. "Lance! I'm done!" he chuckled and ran with the laptop to their bedroom, he placed the laptop on the bed between them and showed it to Lance.  
Lance raised both his eyebrows and threw his arms around Keith. "I'm so proud of you, babe," he said and peppered Keith's face with kisses. "Well, we have to celebrate it, don't we?" He said with a smile and got up, pulling Keith with him.  
Keith nodded and clicked the save button once again, Keith was always like that, he wouldn't take the chance.  
Lance opened the closet and tossed at Keith both their coats.  
Keith grinned like an excited child and put on his coat, handing Lance his. Lance pulled Keith out of their bedroom and to the door.  
"Wait, shoes..." Keith chuckled and let go of Lance's hand. He grabbed his boots from where he left them, on the floor next to the sofa and put them on.  
"Do you need shoes?" Lance chuckled and leaned against the wall, watching Keith.  
"I think I do." Keith rolled his eyes playfully and ran his fingers through his messy hair before he walked over to Lance.  
"I'm ready, where are we going?" He asked and reached for Lance's hand.  
"I don't know, are you hungry or do you want to eat ice cream or something?" he asked, leading Keith outside of their apartment. "I know this place, the best ice cream I've ever eaten." he smiled and locked the door behind Keith.  
Keith nodded and smiled widely. "Ice cream sounds great." he squeezed Lance's hand gently before he entered the car, letting Lance drive.  
Lance entered the car and started it up. "So... How does it end?" he asked curiously, he read every chapter but the last ones.  
Keith shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to read it," he said in a teasing tone and chuckled. "I like the ending, I think it's symbolic." he mused and leaned back, looking out of the window.  
Lance hummed and gave a small smile. "You'll be the death of me, I'm dying of curiosity," he said dramatically and parked the car.  
Keith laughed and opened the car door. "I'll take care of your funeral," he said jokingly and waited for Lance to get out of the car.  
Lance placed a hand over his heart and pretended to wipe a tear. "This is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," he said and took Keith's hand.  
Keith shrugged slightly and let out a soft sigh. "I can't believe I finished this book," Keith said.  
"I can believe. You're very talented," Lance said in a soft tone and led Keith to the counter.  
Lance bought ice cream for both of them, vanilla for Lance and chocolate for Keith. They walked over to a sided table and sat down.  
"Actually," Keith started, licking the ice cream. "I'm writing another thing..." he said hesitantly. "I haven't finished it yet... I think it will take only a couple of months." he smiled shyly and looked at Lance.  
"That's cool." Lance nodded and licked his ice cream. "Why didn't you tell me?" The brunet asked, tilting his head a bit.  
"Well... I didn't like it at all at first, now I do..." Keith shrugged. "This ice cream is damn good," he said, changing the subject.  
Lance leaned in and planted a kiss on Keith's lips. "Hm... You taste like chocolate..." He chuckled and leaned back. 

7/2, night

Lance didn't know how a lovely dinner turned into a fight.  
They were fighting again. Usually, they made up very quickly. But not this time.  
"You're a jerk." Keith hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith hated fighting with Lance, but there was nothing he could do about it. They always fought, they always would.  
"Because you're Mr. Perfect." Lance mocked and glared at Keith, his fists clenched and unclenched, over and over again.  
"I've had enough. I don't have to put up with this." Keith said and stormed out of their apartment, leaving a shocked Lance behind.  
Keith knew he hurt Lance, he also knew he should go back and apologize, but his ego didn't let him do that. So instead, Keith walked down the dark street, muttering in Korean. He hated Lance. He hated him so much, but at the same time, he loved Lance, he loved him so much. Keith couldn't understand how the same person could make Keith so happy and so angry.  
He walked into the first bar and sat at the bar, waiting for the bartender to ask him what he wanted. There were so many things Keith wanted, but for now, getting drunk would do.  
***  
Lance stared at the door for a couple of moments before he let out a silent sigh, he knew the fight was partly his fault, but clearly, it wasn't only his fault.  
He made hot chocolate, one of the things that always cheered him up, apart from Keith but Keith wasn't available at the moment.  
Lance went to the living room and pretended to watch a movie. In reality, he had a hard time trying to focus on the movie and instead, he tore into his mug, he couldn't help but think how differently it could have ended if Lance was less proud and more sensitive. It was after midnight when Lance realized he was still holding the mug, though the hot chocolate had already cooled down. After a moment, Lance realized his phone was ringing. He picked up his phone and looked who was calling. Lance was surprised to see Keith's name on the screen. Lance sighed, knowing nothing good would come out of it, he answered the call.  
"Laaance." Lance heard Keith's obviously drunk voice.  
"Yeah?" Lance asked hesitantly, placing his mug on the coffee table.  
"I'm very very sorry." Keith mumbled, he was on the verge of tears though Lance couldn't see him. "I love you..."  
Lance sighed and leaned back. "It's okay, where are you?" he asked worriedly.  
"I don't know..." Keith said in a slow and tired tone. "What is this bar's name?" he asked someone and after a few moments, Lance heard mumbling. "It's... Something... Alex's?"  
Lance nodded and sighed. "Do you need me to pick you up?"  
"Yeah. Wait, no, it's fine, this nice guy said he would take me home," Keith mumbled and was about to hang up.  
"No! Keith, I'm coming. Wait for me, okay?" Lance chewed on his bottom lip as he got up and put on shoes, still wearing his pajamas. He grabbed the keys and ran out.  
After a few minutes, Lance finally found the bar. Lance parked the car quickly and got out of the car. He entered the bar and spotted Keith within a few seconds. No need to say that Lance was relieved to see Keith and he walked over to him. Keith was wasted. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist and helped him get out of the bar and into the car.

29/5, evening.

Keith and Lance sat at the same table with Hunk, Pidge and her brother, Matt, apparently, all of them were friends of Lance. They had a nice conversation, and Keith thought they were very nice. Keith didn't talk much, he felt like an outsider, so the first chance he had, he excused himself and went to Shiro. For Keith, Shiro was his best friend, his brother, the only family Keith had. Keith smiled as he walked over to Shiro.  
"Congrats," Keith said warmly and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm really happy for you."  
"Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it," Shiro said politely and hugged Keith less politely and way more friendly. "How're things with Lance?" he asked, glancing at Lance.  
"Everything is great." Keith chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "Everything is great." He repeated quietly, mostly to himself.

30.5, later this morning.

Lance woke up a few hours later, finding himself in the same hospital bed, though this time, instead of being alone, people stood around his bed and sat on chairs. He saw his mother, his father, two of his sisters, Shiro and Allura, but he couldn't see Keith. Lance sat up, still trying to locate Keith.  
"Where's- Why are you here?" he asked in a confused tone that matched his expression.  
His mother took a step forwards and sat down on the edge of the bed. Everyone looked at Lance and then at his mother, back and forth.  
"Sweetie," His mother started, giving a small smile as she reached for his hand. "You were involved in a car accident." She said in a soft tone. Lance froze, connecting the dots.  
He looked at Shiro, realizing he had tears in his eyes. His gaze wandered and fell on his sister who chewed on her bottom lip.  
He looked back at his mother, now tears filling his eyes. "Keith...? Where...? Is he...?" He held his breath. "It can't..." He said weakly and shook his head.  
Mrs. McClain nodded slightly and rubbed her thumb against the back of Lance's hand.  
"It's not... Tell me it's a sick prank. Tell me he isn't..." He mumbled, choking back tears.  
Without saying a word, Lance's mother pulled him into a comforting hug. Lance froze, tears streaming from his eyes and landing on his mother's shirt. 

7.2, later this night.

Lance helped Keith get into their apartment, neither of them was angry anymore. Lance led him to the kitchen and sat Keith down on a plastic chair. He planted a quick kiss on Keith's cheek and made coffee for him. His mother taught him that when one is drunk, he should give one coffee. Keith was drunk as hell. While he was stirring the coffee, he heard sobs behind him. He turned around, surprised to see the black haired boy crying. Lance let out a soft sigh and sat across from Keith, placing the mug in front of Keith.  
Keith fiddled with his gloves a bit, after that he picked up the mug, and took a slow sip, letting the boiled liquid burn his throat.  
Keith took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, a tear finding its way down his cheek. "I love you." He whispered.  
Lance's expression softened. "I love you too." He sighed and took Keith's hand in his own. "I shouldn't have..."  
Keith cut him in the middle and shook his head. "It was both my and your fault. But mostly mine."  
Lance watched Keith finishing off his coffee. Once Keith finished, Lance led him to their bedroom and laid him down. He sat down next to Keith and played with his hair until Keith fell asleep. Lance kissed Keith's forehead. "I love you so much, Keith." He whispered and brushed strands of hair from Keith's face. 

29.5, later this night.

Keith sat down, as far as he could from the dancing floor, yet, close enough to watch everyone dancing and laughing. Keith was happy, but he wasn't a person who showed it in dancing and singing. Lance glanced at Keith from the dancing floor before he ran to Keith and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dancing floor.  
Keith chuckled and shook his head. "I can't dance!"  
Lance clicked his tongue. "You can dance on my feet," Lance suggested.  
Keith raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? It's... Ridiculous."  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Just hop on already!"  
Keith considered Lance's offer, and eventually, he nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, alright." He sighed and hugged Lance before he placed his feet above Lance's.  
Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "Around the neck, babe." He said and pulled Keith closer.  
Keith blushed slightly and nodded. "Right." He said and wrapped his arms sloppily around Lance's neck. "I cannot believe we're doing this," Keith mumbled.  
Lance planted a small kiss on Keith's lips. "I love dancing, and I love you. It seems like the perfect combination." He shrugged his shoulders and started to move to the rhythm of music.  
That made Keith blushed more. "I love you to the moon and back." He whispered into Lance's ear, and then kissed his cheek quickly. "And it was very very cheesy." He added, smiling softly.  
"I am very very cheesy." Lance laughed and kissed Keith on his lips.  
Keith kissed back and closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the kiss, Lance.  
Lance pulled back when the song was over, and Keith wouldn't admit it, but he wouldn't have refused another round.  
"We will have to take off soon, it's late," Keith said, a yawn found it's way out of Keith's pursed lips.  
Lance nodded and let out a yawn as well. "Who drives?" He asked, stretching his arms.  
"Based on how tired you are, I think I'll drive." Keith slid his hand into Lance's pocket and grabbed the keys. "You'll have to keep me up though."  
Lance smiled tiredly and led them to Shiro, Lance found Allura and talked to her for a bit.  
"Hey, Shiro." Keith smiled slightly. "We have to head out so... Congrats, and I'll have to talk to you soon, it's about uh..." Keith glanced at Lance and shook his head. "Never mind, I'll give you a call." He finished and hugged Shiro warmly.  
Keith said a polite 'Goodbye' to Allura and Lance hugged Shiro quickly. In no time, they were on their way out.

4.6, noon.

Lance had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days and then he was finally released.  
Physically he was pretty much healed, but he still had a huge hole in his heart that nothing or no one would ever be able to fill.  
Lance was taken back to his and Keith's apartment, accompanied by his mother and sister.  
Lance barely ate, drank and slept. All Lance thought about was Keith, he thought about all the things he didn't tell Keith. Lance thought about all the things he would never tell him. He thought about Keith's beautiful eyes, the color that he never knew how to describe. His soft hair, his gentle kisses.  
Now, he sat on the sofa, staring at a TV show he and Keith used to watch together. The jokes weren't funny anymore, the hilarious videos they showed were boring, and Lance realized that the thing he loved about this show, was Keith sitting next to him.  
A sudden movement threw Lance back to reality and he looked at the person through a curtain of tears.  
"Lance," Said his mother's soft voice. "I brought you a suit." She continued, trying to get Lance to respond.  
"Great. Thank you." He answered in a frozen, sad voice.  
"Do you want to say something in Keith's... Funeral?" She asked hesitantly, wrapping her arms around Lance like a hug would solve all his problems and protect Lance from the pain. Lance took a shaky breath and buried his face in the crook of his mama's neck, breathing in the familiar scent.  
"No." Lance mumbled, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"It's okay." She said, stroking Lance's hair. 

7.2, afternoon.

Lance was in the kitchen, texting Keith.  
After a couple of messages, Lance understood Keith wasn't going to get home anytime soon and it matched his plans perfectly. Lance had been thinking about it for almost a year, and they weren't getting any younger, so why wait?  
Lance made dinner, his special lasagna. He put the lasagna in the oven and walked to the nearest flower shop. He hummed to himself as he double checked his pocket, the small box was there. He walked into the flower shop and bought the biggest red bouquet he found. He almost ran back to their apartment, he was so excited. He had doubts, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted that. He was going to purpose to Keith.  
He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. His lasagna was ready and he turned off the oven. He placed the flowers on the table and waited impatiently for Keith to come back, he should have been there already, and Lance was getting nervous. He paced back and forth in the kitchen, rehearsing the traditional line; 'Will you marry me?'. Doubts filled his heart while he waited and he kept looking at the ring he bought. It was a beautiful ring, Allura helped him to pick the ring, and Lance loved the ring. He put the ring back in the box and slid it into his pocket.  
His heart jumped when he heard the door.  
"I'm home," Keith called, kicking his shoes off.  
"I uh..." Lance took a deep breath. "I made dinner." 

5.6, morning.

Lance woke up after a long night. He dreamed about Keith and waking up without seeing Keith's head popping out of the blanket was even harder. He sat up slowly, tugging on the blanket as it would help him somehow.  
He looked at the suit that was hung on the handle of the door and let out a sigh. Keith would have liked the suit. Lance made himself get up and limped to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and took a long shower, careful on his orthopedic cast. He let the hot water wash him, wash everything. It didn't take long until his sister knocked on the door hesitantly.  
"A-Are you okay?" She asked, and Lance could have heard the sadness in her voice.  
"Sure," Lance answered and turned the water off. He wasn't okay. Far from that.  
He put on the black suit his mother picked for him and walked out of the bathroom, using a crutch. Lance's black tie was wrapped around his neck sloppily. He sat down on a plastic kitchen chair and stared at his hands. His mother and sister were already dressed up and made Lance breakfast, though Lance wasn't hungry.  
"You have to eat, honey." Lance's mother placed a plate in front of Lance.  
Lance looked at the plate, the food looked appetizing but Lance couldn't eat. "I'm not hungry." He said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
His mother sighed and nodded. "Lance, I love you no matter what." She hummed and ran her hand through Lance's hair, brushing it with her fingers.  
Lance stayed quiet. 

New years Eve, a year and five months before Keith died.

Keith was nowhere to be found, he stood in the corner, watching everyone dancing and laughing. Keith came with Shiro to the party, but Shiro seemed to stay by Allura's side the whole time.  
Lance showed up an hour late, but this was okay, it wasn't midnight yet. He took his usual place on the dancing floor.  
Lance always danced like no one was watching but little did he know, this time someone was watching him carefully.  
Keith would never admit it, but he used to have a crush on Lance, and tonight, he found out he still had a crush on the brunet. He waited impatiently, hoping he would get a chance to kiss Lance without embarrassing himself, after all, at midnight, everyone would kiss anyway. He glanced at his wrist watch, 23:55. He took a deep breath and made his way to the dancing floor, he had to find Lance and be around him at midnight. When he finally found Lance, it was a minute to midnight.  
"Hey, Lance?" Keith called, hoping Lance couldn't hear his extremely loud and fast heartbeats.  
"Keith! There you are!" Lance shouted, smiling at the black haired boy.  
"Good to see you!" Keith said, a smile finding his way onto Keith's features.  
Keith could hear the counting. 10...9...8. He didn't have much time. He took a few steps closer to Lance, 7...6...5. Keith took another deep breath, eager to kiss Lance already. 4...3...2. Keith held his breath, looking straight into Lance's eyes.  
1\. Keith felt his heart fluttered as he pressed his lips to Lance's lips. He saw Lance's eyes were wide open before he relaxed some and closed his eyes.  
Lance placed his hands on Keith's waist and pulled him closer, not wanting to let go of him. Nothing mattered to Lance at the moment, he didn't want anything more than just kiss the black haired boy.  
Keith wrapped his arms sloppily around Lance's neck, Lance's lips were just as soft as he imagined, and kissing him was the best feeling in the world for Keith.  
It was long after everyone finished kissing when Keith pulled back for air.  
They stayed in the very same position though they weren't kissing anymore. Keith was the first to speak up.  
"I uh... I like you." Keith said softly, looking down.  
Lance's expression softened and he placed two fingers under Keith's chin. He lifted Keith's head a bit so he could look at him and placed a gentle kiss on Keith's lips.  
"Is this a good answer?" Lance whispered.  
Keith nodded slightly, beaming. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro gave him a thumbs up, and Keith couldn't possibly ask for more.

5.6

Keith's funeral wasn't big, not a lot of people showed up so Lance got unwanted attention. People came and said they were sorry and Lance had to be polite and thank each and every one of them, though all Lance wanted was to go to the bathroom and cry. He ended up not wearing a tie, till now, Keith was the one who tied his ties and Lance didn't want anyone else to do it instead.  
Shiro said a few words, and that was when Lance decided he wanted to say something to Keith, for the last time. He stumbled to the stand and looked down at his hands, he had no idea what to say.  
"Keith." He said, tears burning his eyes already. "I love you, your annoying personality yet somehow charming. I fell in love with you every day, and now... You are gone." He mumbled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I still love you, I always will." He didn't bother to wipe the tears and looked up. "I can't see myself without you. I'm so sorry for not making you the happiest person alive every day, every hour, I should have tried harder, please forgive me." He said, his voice fading slowly. He walked back to the chair he sat on a few minutes ago and cried silently.  
After everyone went, and only Lance and a few members of his family and Shiro were there, Lance walked over to the coffin. Flowers covered most of the place but Lance found a small empty spot, and that was all he needed. He sat down on the floor next to the coffin and took the small box he kept in his pocket. He opened it and took the beautiful ring he had chosen.  
"I'm sorry, Keith." He whispered and placed the ring on the coffin. "I love you more than words can describe." 

28.6

It had been almost a month since Keith died, but Lance was still devastated. Things went back on track, though Lance's heart was still hurt.  
He went through their stuff, sorting Keith's clothing and things. Keith's laptop was where Keith left it a month ago, on the coffee table.  
He smiled slightly to himself as he opened a couple of Word documents. All of them contained stories or poems and Lance tore as he read them. He opened another document, freezing as he saw his name on the top of the page.  
Keith wrote about him, Keith wrote about him.  
Lance read the document passionately, finding out things he didn't know about Keith, things he would give anything to hear from Keith.  
Lance felt boiled tears streaming down his cheeks and he just hoped he would find some more, the text seemed unfinished, like Keith hurried somewhere, so symbolic.  
He turned the laptop off, feeling somewhat relieved. He got to say his last goodbye to Keith. He would never forget Keith, the love of his life, his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first fanfiction I've ever written, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
